


Estranho

by MeistreAytnic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sedoretu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeistreAytnic/pseuds/MeistreAytnic
Summary: Nota para os leitores não familiarizados com o planeta O:A sociedade Ki'O é dividida em duas metades, chamadas (por antigas razões religiosas)de dia e noite. Você pertence à metade da sua mãe e não pode fazer sexo com ninguém da sua metade.O casamento em O é um quarteto, o sedoretu - um homem e uma mulher da metade do dia e um homem e uma mulher da metade noite. Espera-se que você faça sexo com os dois cônjuges da outra metade e não faça sexo com sua esposa ou sua própria metade. Assim, cada sedoretu tem dois relacionamentos heterossexuais esperados, dois relacionamentos homossexuais esperados e dois relacionamentos heterossexuais proibidos.Rafael Waithe e Landon Kirby tem seu mundo abalado quando descobrem a existência do mundo sobrenatural. Hope e Josie cresceram cercadas pela mágia e tem de lidar com as consequências nefastas disso. Quando as regras do amor em seu mundo colidem com a sua natureza. Qual é o legado dos talentosos e dotados?





	Estranho

**Author's Note:**

> Basicamente, quis transportar o universo do Sedoretu para dentro do Universo TVD, TO e Legacies espero fazer isso certo.

 

> Nota para os arquivos não familiarizados com o planeta O:   
> A sociedade Ki'O é dividida em duas metades chamadas (por antigas razões religiosas) de dia e noite. Você não pode tirar a sua mãe e não fazer sexo com ninguém da sua metade.   
> O casamento em O é um quarteto, o homem - um homem e uma mulher da metade do dia e um homem e uma mulher da metade da noite. Espera-se que você faz sexo com os dois pares de outra metade e não faz sexo com a sua esposa ou a sua própria metade. Assim, cada um tem dois relacionamentos heterossexuais esperados, dois relacionamentos homossexuais esperados e dois com um grupo de heterossexuais proibidos.   
> As relações esperadas dentro de cada sedoretu são:
> 
> A mulher do dia e o homem da noite.   
> A mulher da noite e o homem do dia.   
> A mulher do dia e a mulher da noite.   
> O homem do dia e o homem da noite.
> 
> Os estilos proibidos são a mulher do dia eo homem do dia, e a mulher da noite eo homem da noite, o que não é chamado de nada, exceto o sacrilégio.   
> É tão grande quanto parece, mas não é uma maioria dos casamentos?

  
Rafael beijou o Landon.   
A boca dele teve gosto de cachorro quente com muita dor e o beijo foi tão inevitável quanto todo esse seriado.   
Oficina foi duas semanas na casa, quando uma assistência social deixou. Landon, seus guardiões separados, tanto Maria quanto Juan, chamado claro que não o queriam, e fora claro do porquê.   
Um adolescente do dia e um adolescente da noite na mesma casa?   
Um convite para todo tipo de fornicação.  
Landon manteve uma cabeça baixa e Rafael viu como covinhas. O que é que os adultos e as crianças menores dormiram? Perguntado por Landon do que é divertido quando ela e Juan o expulsaram, uma resposta de Landon foi o primeiro de uma longa sucessão de socos de pena de Rafael Quando foi o que aconteceu com a chance de ficar. ”   
Foi quando Rafael o viu como um irmão e quando não era importado quando eles viam os olhos verdes de Landon eram, enquanto uma ameaça de Landon era levada para longe. juntos.   
Por um ano isso funcionou.  
Maria e Juan ainda olhavam eles com suspeita, mas eles ficam a mimos de tempo dentro da casa não causavam problemas e mal se olhavam quando estavam perto dos guardiões. Isso não ajudou de nenhuma maneira a aliviar como suspeitas do casal.   
A escola não era muito melhor. Landon era zoado powerful pelos caras do basquete, os caras do futebol, os caras da luta greco-romana até os caras do hóquei eram um bando hostil. Rafael deu um basta, mas ele era um garoto do dia e um garoto da noite. No you go to go irmandade their brothers, when you the call was to brother in the family was called the father and the little sister?  
Algo estranho aconteceu para Mistic Falls High School, em um dia Landon era o esquiador nerd e não era outro amigo do esquisito da estrela da equipe de basquete, em que o namorado era tão bom em uma bateria quanto era um cara de babacas. Se é verdade ou mentira, poico inportava, o boato se alastrou e uma vez que existiam mesmo que tivessem mil bocas não era possível desmenti-los. Isso não importa de qualquer maneira, enquanto não é Rafael.  
Agora, tudo foi tão inevitável quanto todos os que foram feitos, suas bocas estavam trancadas como uma outra em uma perfeita realização como esta, por isso, algo que ele não faz dentro de si mesmo sendo bombardeado pelas suas veias, algo que ele não faz atrevia a nomear, algo que impelia a sua mão se enroscar cabelos cacheados do seu amigo, algo que levava a outra mão à cintura e a porta para perto, algo que dava não querer soltá-lo.   
Mas os passos arrastados de Maria soaram como sinos de uma igreja, como tambores de guerra.   
Eles soltaram.   
Maria ralhou com Rafael por estar de tênis sobre a cama.   
Landon procurava seu próprio tênis embaixo da cama.   
Eles não se parecemam.  
Quando a noite veio e eles estavam deitados em suas camas lado-a-lado suas minhas estavam à distância de um lado do outro. Quando os adultos e as crianças dormiram eles não se parecemam. Eles permaneceram em silêncio e o meio como algo vivo entre eles.   
No dia seguinte, eles foram amigos irmãos, Rafael e Landon, o beijo não foi passado de um sonho mal lembrado, de um sonho mal esquecido.   
E então, Cassie.   
Landon não se atrevia a pensar do que não gostava dela. Landon não podia amá-la. Landon não queria odiá-la. Então restava a ele não sentir nada por ela e se manter neutro.  
Não foi para o neutro sobre alguma coisa, sobre alguém alguma. E ele amou. A amou com tudo in particular to his heart extasie and hot whirless to amour during all your existence, but a repetidamente negado. Ele é um amou sem reservas, pois não foi um obstáculo para o sentimento de luz e glorioso que fez se sentir vivo e emocionado.   
Oh Cassie doce, doce Cassie.   
Cassie era gentil.   
Cassie era um líder de torcida com uma atitude imperiosa e um tato amável.   
Cassie era inteligente e engraçada.   
Todos amavam uma Cassie.   
Todos amavam o Rafael.   
Não demorou muito para todos amarem aquele namoro Noturno.  
Cassie havia ouvido os rumores como todo o mundo e apesar de não ter nada contra o irmão taciturno do seu namorado estava feliz com o fato de que a relação entre os irmãos era mais do que uma irmandade não passada de fofoca de armário.   
E so much such for your life was your correspondiment, its death corresponddeu in tenebrosidade. Cassie morreu em um acidente de carro com Rafael no volante. Seu enterro estava repleto de pessoas em um memorial na escola e existiam mais lágrimas sinceras do que falsas. Repleto de culpa, Rafael não assume o apoio de ninguém além do irmão que protege seus segredos.  
Landon não queria aquele tipo de pensamento que tinha quando ele era um revelador para ele. Passou almost um ano na sombra do amor de Cassie e Rafael, um lugar quente e agradável, mesmo que escuro. Ele aceitou que as probabilidades de dividir o vínculo com o irmão com uma raga que Rafael amava.   
Mas Cassie estava morta. A doce, gentil e maravilhosa Cassie havia morrido, nos braços de Rafael, por causa de Rafael. Landon mantido por ele, porque Landon faria qualquer coisa por ele.  
The was to the heart of the Landon to the relief of the Landon to the relief of the Landon to the relief of Landon pela morte de Cassie se desvanecia e era completado pelo temor e a dor do seu irmão.   
Tudo aconteceu no intervalo de algumas semanas.   
Em segundo lugar Raphael enlouquecia de dor e no sem-ele-mesmo é uma bolsa de estudo e fazer como malas para Escola Salvatore, um internato para ricos problemáticos, e deixava Landon sozinho.  
Maria e Juan pararam de olhá-lo com suspeita, pararam de olhá-lo em tudo. Na escola o ator foi mal percebido. Landon se perguntou se existia de verdade ou era uma sombra vagando, um fantasma assombrando uma casa que não era sua e uma escola onde ele não era bem-vindo.   
Auge do seu desespero, tudo o que ele pensava era na morte.   
Então a vida mudou tudo.   
E Então, ele conheceu Hope Mikaelson.

**Author's Note:**

> Deixem sua opnião. Essa é uma fic fechada com seis capítulos, mas não me oponho a uma continuação.


End file.
